gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Martha's Mug Shot
Martha's Mug Shot is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by porn film director Steve Scott from the InterGlobal Studios in Prawn Island, Vice City. Mission Congressman Alex Shrub wants to win the next election by supporting restrictions on the porn film industry. As this is bad for InterGlobal Films, Tommy wants to follow Candy Suxxx to Shrub. Tommy follows Candy to a penthouse in Vice Point. Candy enters the penthouse to meet with Shrub while Tommy enters the WK Chariot Hotel across the street. With Shrub in his most embarrassing and politically damaging outfit, Tommy manages to take photos of him with a camera from a good vanatage point in the hotel. Shrub's guards sees this and dispatched the FBI to take down Tommy and his camera. Tommy manages to return safely to the studio and plans to use the pictures for blackmailing. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the chopper *Follow Candy's Stretch *You need three good blackmail photos of Alex Shrub with Candy. The WK Chariot Hotel across from his balcony should provide an ideal photo-grabbing location. There is a side door that will allow access to the hotel *Get back to the Porn Studios with the film Tips * Once the player enters the WK Chariot Hotel and makes the photos through a window of the building, Alex realizes that he is being photographed and orders his FBI bodyguards to go after Tommy and kill him. The player gets a wanted level of four stars and should exit the building being attacked in the corridors of the building by various Alex's bodyguards making it difficult to return to the studio. * To make the mission easier, you can take pictures of the roof of another building close by using a helicopter to get there. The helicopter can also be a perfect getaway vehicle when you go back to the studio to complete the mission without having to kill anyone and avoiding the police. Reward The reward for this mission is $4,000. The mission G-Spotlight is unlocked. Trivia *This is the only mission in GTA Vice City where the player can use a camera (without modifications). *This is the only time in GTA Vice City when the player can obtain a special, gold Stretch. After Candy is dropped off, the Stretch will park itself on the road just south of Malibu Club. After clearing the wanted level, the player can obtain the Stretch and proceed to complete the mission normally. *During the cutscene, Steve states that "after his close encounter with the nympho-invaders", the hero of the movie is "unable to think of anything but this huge phallic mountain" and then mentions doing a scene with a vat of mashed potatoes. This is an obvious reference to the real film Close Encounters of the Third Kind, which has the main character, after encountering a UFO, become obsessed with the vaguely phallic Devil's Tower National Monument, at one point making several sculptures of it with, among other materials, mashed potatoes. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery Martha'sMugShot-GTAVC2.jpg|Alex Shrub's mug shot de:Ein Mann namens Martha es:La foto policial de Marta Video Walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions